love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Donna Toki mo Zutto
is a single by μ’s as well as Love Live! School idol project Season 2's ending song, starting from Episode 2. It was released on May 8, 2014. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Sasaki Hiroshi with strings arrangement by Hase Yasuhiro. Like Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru, this ending song also has different versions. Versions: #Nozomi Tojo, Eli Ayase, Nico Yazawa (Episode 2) #μ’s (Episode 3, 11) #Nico Yazawa (Episode 4) #Rin Hoshizora (Episode 5) #Maki Nishikino, Rin Hoshizora, Hanayo Koizumi (Episode 6) #Kotori Minami, Honoka Kosaka, Umi Sonoda (Episode 7) #Nozomi Tojo, Nishikino Maki, Eli Ayase (Episode 8) #Honoka Kosaka (Episode 10) Aside from the song, the video also has different versions wherein the person shown holding the feather at the last part is different. Versions: #Honoka Kosaka (Episode 2) #Umi Sonoda (Episode 3) #Nico Yazawa (Episode 4) #Rin Hoshizora (Episode 5) #Maki Nishikino (Episode 6) #Hanayo Koizumi (Episode 7) #Nozomi Tojo (Episode 8) #Kotori Minami (Episode 10) #Eli Ayase (Episode 11) Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14230)' 'CD' # #COLORFUL VOICE # (Off Vocal) #COLORFUL VOICE (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit (Third Years) = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| TV Size= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ureshii kara kimi ni ai ni ikou Sabishii kara kimi ni ai ni ikou (ai ni iku yo) Sonna kimochi ni narunda Susumu toki nayamu toki Tsunagatte irunda ne zutto Honki no (Hi!) yume de (Let's go!) Asu o (Hi!) tsukamu (Go go!) Kitto dekiru yo kimi nara Tama ni wa yukkuri kimi no peesu de Yaritai koto tachi mitsumete goran Sono ato ganbare! Zenryoku de ne (ganbarou yo) Kibun ga harete oozora e maiagaru yo Donna toki datte kimi o mitsumeteru Tanoshii nara kimi no soba ni itai Kanashii nara kimi no soba ni itai (soba ni iru yo) Kotoba ja ienakute mo Dakishimete miyou kana Tsutaetai yo… daisuki datte! Honki no (Hi!) yume wa (Let's go!) Choppiri (Hi!) nigai (Go go!) Shigeki ni naru to waraou Yasashiku kibishiku hagemashi atte Omoi o negai o kanaete ikou Minna de ganbaru! Zenryoku de ne (ganbarou yo) Mirai no naka de kagayaite mitainda yo Tsuyoku nare jibun kara nigecha dame Tsuyoku nare aserazu ni uke irete jibun o Sore ga daiji nanda Tama ni wa yukkuri kimi no peesu de Yaritai koto tachi mitsumete goran Sono ato ganbare! Zenryoku de ne (ganbarou yo) Kibun ga harete oozora e maiagaru yo Donna toki datte kimi o mitsumeteru Ureshii kara aitai yo Sabishii kara aitai yo Tanoshii kanashii soshite Aitaku narunda donna toki mo |-| Kanji= 嬉しいから　君に会いに行こう 寂しいから　君に会いに行こう（会いに行くよ） そんな気持ちになるんだ 進む時　悩む時 つながっているんだねずっと 本気の (Hi!) 夢で (Let's go!) 明日を (Hi!) つかむ (Go go!) きっと出来るよ君なら たまにはゆっくり君のペースで やりたいことたち　見つめてごらん その後がんばれ！全力でね　（がんばろうよ） 気分が晴れて　大空へ舞い上がるよ どんな時だって君を見つめてる 楽しいなら　君のそばにいたい 悲しいなら　君のそばにいたい（そばにいるよ） 言葉じゃ言えなくても 抱きしめてみようかな 伝えたいよ…大好きだって！ 本気の (Hi!) 夢は (Let's go!) ちょっぴり (Hi!) 苦い (Go go!) 刺激になると笑おう やさしくきびしく励まし合って 想いを願いを　叶えていこう みんなでがんばる！全力でね（がんばろうよ） 未来のなかで輝いてみたいんだよ 強くなれ　自分から逃げちゃだめ 強くなれ　焦らずに受け入れて自分を それが大事なんだ たまにはゆっくり君のペースで やりたいことたち　見つめてごらん その後がんばれ！全力でね　（がんばろうよ） 気分が晴れて　大空へ舞い上がるよ どんなときだって君を見つめてる 嬉しいから会いたいよ 寂しいから会いたいよ 楽しい悲しいそして 会いたくなるんだどんなときも |-| English= I'm feeling happy, so I'll go see you I'm feeling lonely, so I'll go see you (Going to see you) That's the feeling I have Whether I'm moving forward or whether i'm in distress We'll always be connected With our earnest dream (Hi! Let's go!) We'll capture tomorrow (Hi! Go go!) If it's you, I know you definitely can do it! Every now and then, let's take things at an easier pace And take a good look at the things you want to do From there, try your hardest with all of your might! (Let's work hard!) And let our clear feelings soar into the sky Every moment, I'll always be gazing right at you I'm feeling happy, so I want to be by your side I'm feeling sad, so I want to be by your side (I'll be with you) Even if I can't say anything, I wonder if you'll try embracing me I want to tell you… that I love you! Serious dreams are (Hi! Let's go!) Just a little bit bitter (Hi! Go go!) When it gets painful, let's just laugh it off You gently and strictly encourage me All these thoughts and wishes, let's grant them all So let's work hard together with all of our might! (Let's work hard) We will shine brightly in the future Be strong, don't stop being yourself Be strong, you don't need to rush accepting yourself That is the most important thing Every now and then, let's take things at an easier pace And take a good look at the things you want to do From there, try your hardest with all of your might! (Let's work hard!) And let our clear feelings soar into the sky Every moment, I'll always be gazing right at you Because I'm happy, I want to meet you Because I'm lonely, I want to meet you Whether times are fun or sad, I will want to meet you no matter when Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Ending Category:Lyrics Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs Category:Duo Trio Songs